La ira del supremo
by treeseven
Summary: El mundo ha sido sometido a los abusos de un tirano. No hay divisiones políticas, no hay territorios, ni libertad. Los mas fuertes han sido seleccionados para servir al dueño de todo. Los débiles simplemente son eliminados. Naruto es uno de los pocos vivos que no está dispuesto a adaptarse a las reglas. Las consecuencias son devastadoras.


**El mundo ha sido sometido a los abusos de un tirano. No hay divisiones políticas, no hay territorios, ni libertad. Los mas fuertes han sido seleccionados para servir al dueño de todo. Los débiles simplemente son eliminados. Naruto es uno de los pocos vivos que no está dispuesto a adaptarse a las reglas. Las consecuencias son devastadoras.**

Notas:

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Naruto se hubiera quedado con Sasuke y no con Hinata.

Día 1

Antes que cualquier otra cosa, sintió dolor. El lado izquierdo de su cabeza palpitaba y ardía. Abrió los ojos en reacción a la fuerte punzada y no vio nada. Parpadeó un par de veces para vislumbrar cualquier rayo de luz, pero la oscuridad seguía cerniéndose a su alrededor. Se le ocurrió que tal vez se había quedado ciego por el golpe en su cabeza y se levantó bruscamente del helado piso en el que estaba echado. Cuando estiró sus rodillas, su cabeza herida chocó contra la dura piedra y sintió que su cráneo se partía. La inconsciencia lo reclamó de nuevo.

Aún se encontraba envuelto en una espesa penumbra cuando se despertó. Esta vez el dolor lo sacó de su letargo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tocó con suavidad la sangre seca que se aferraba a su cabello y cara. Aunque tenía la mente nublada, su subconsciente le dijo que debía moverse con cautela. Se arrodilló en el suelo duro y cuando sintió la dureza y el frío en su piel, se pasó las manos torpemente por su regazo y torso. No había ninguna tela que cubriera su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Alzó una mano e inmediatamente su palma tocó el mismo material frío en el que estaba sentado. La movió hacia arriba y sus dedos rozaron el techo bajo. Se arrastró hacia todos lados solo para toparse con más muros de piedra. No había ningún aroma, ningún sonido, ninguna salida aparente. Pero lo peor de todo era que no había ningún recuerdo en su cabeza. Nada en su mente excepto el miedo. Sintiendo el corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su garganta, deslizó sus manos hacia su cabeza y tiró de su cabello. Su mente trató de correr pero no llegó a ninguna parte.

-¿Donde estoy? -le preguntó a la oscuridad.

Gritó durante horas hasta enronquecer. Los alaridos estallaban en sus propios oídos en el espacio tan reducido. Después de golpear y empujar cada una de las cuatro paredes, el techo y el suelo, se dejó caer como un saco de arena. Había notado que la temperatura había disminuido mucho. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo tratando de obtener calor de su propio cuerpo y comenzó a temblar. No era de frío.

 _-El miedo te hace sobrevivir._

 _-Dijiste que yo era el chico mas intrépido que han visto tus viejos ojos._

 _-Ciertamente lo eres, pero escúchame bien; el miedo es como un sentido, algo instintivo que te alerta. Todos lo hemos sentido sin excepción. Serás un cobarde o un guerrero, dependiendo de lo que hagas con él. A menudo te lanzas al peligro sin pensar y no planeas. No siempre podrás improvisar._

 _-Entendido, sensei._

 ** _Sensei._**

Trató de ponerle rostro a esa voz cálida que acababa de escuchar en los confines de su mente. Por el tono, parecía que le estaba dando una lección. Tal como lo haría un padre. **_Sensei._** Si el tenía un sensei, entonces estaba llevando un entrenamiento. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia los lados como si fuera a encontrar alguna respuesta en la negrura penetrante que lo rodeaba. Tal vez esto era parte del entrenamiento, pensó. _**¿Él sería capaz de arrojarme desnudo en este confinamiento?**_ Esa posible acción no coincidía con la voz calmante de su único recuerdo. Pero la palabra **miedo** parpadeaba en su mente como una luz roja. El no podía improvisar, tenía que luchar, tenía que planear. Pero primero tenía que encontrar la luz de la memoria dentro de él, ya que la sombra en la que se encontraba su cuerpo era insondable.


End file.
